


Shit James Madison doesn't say

by annapotterkiku



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Gen, Internal Monologue, M/M, Swearing, its mostly jmads saying fuck every 2 lines, the salt is strong in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapotterkiku/pseuds/annapotterkiku
Summary: James Madison - talk less, smile none, fuck everyone.Aka a peek into Jemmy's colorful coping mechanism with life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have a hc that jemmy is mentally quite explicit despite people thinking that hes just a quiet smol trembly summer child too pure for this world
> 
> also, im using canon heights so dont be surprise to see him staring up at people all the time lmao

_Thomas, for the love of fuck, shut your cakehole._ That almost came out as a soft whisper. Almost.

"And then Washington told me to get a grip of my fucking life - well, not that he actually said 'fucking' in a cabinet meeting, but you know what I mean--" _No I don't, fuck you, fuck off, wait don't fuck off._

James eyes the clock. It has been 32 minutes since Thomas goes on yet another Washam (yes, he decides to merge Washington's and Hamilton's names as Thomas usually shit talks them as a pair and James' mind is just too tired to process the whole "Washington-Hamilton" fuckity every day) rant, not even stopping for his drink. 173 minutes since James last opens his mouth. That must be a new record.

Thomas is describing the way Hamilton looked at him after said meeting now and James finds it amazing how he's still listening to this purple trashbag. There is some sort of charisma about the way Thomas passionately throws verbal salt behind his colleagues' backs, James guesses. The way he flings his riped biceps in the air in frustration and goes full-on Southern accent, syllables drawn out for days. It's like a car accident - you simply can not take your eyes away.

Damn, James is in deep, homosexual shit for this man.

"Jemmy? Were you listening?" _Oh shit he uses Jemmy abort abort what the fuck was happening._

"Sorry, what?" That comes out too apologetic for James' taste, and he mentally winces in disgust. He has also broken his 175-minute-of-not-giving-a-flying-shit record. Great.

"I said that if I heard Washington call any of us son again I am going to quit," Thomas repeats, impatient as if he had told an awful pun and were anticipating a "fuck you" from James.

 _You dumb twat of a nugget, you'll see the end of your career by 4 today._ "Aren't you?" James is satisfied with the sarcasm he's pumped into those two words when he sees Thomas make a face.

Thomas looks like an outstandingly sassy 5-year-old when he gives James that glare. Its adorable vulnerability warms James' long dead heart.

 _Madison, control your thirst,_ James reminds himself.

"Yes, I am. Actually, you know what, Jemmy? I will start a petition..." James sighs, glances at the clock and restarts his timing. Here we fucking go again. 


End file.
